<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crybaby by scottielang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453373">crybaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang'>scottielang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lupins upset :( short and not spellchecked sry!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Lupin/Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crybaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It couldn’t of been any earlier than 4am when the click of the front door lock woke Jigen up from his deep sleep. He heard footsteps, heavy and unbothered, make their way into the living room. Couldn’t of been Goemon, his footsteps are far too delicate, and it definitely wasn’t stilettos making the noise, so that crossed out Fujiko, too. It was Lupin, of course. Jigen’s brain, cloudy with sleep, tried to remember what had happened. They’d failed a heist, ended up empty handed back at the safe house. Fujiko, blaming everyone but herself, stormed off, followed by Lupin. He’d come home alone by the sound of it, so they obviously hadn’t made up. Sighing to himself, he went to see what his boyfriend was up too.</p><p>He expected to find Lupin drunk, or high, or both. Perhaps a petite girl from the bar clinging onto his arm. He didn’t expect to find Lupin soaking wet and teary eyed. </p><p>Jigen’s presence startled Lupin, who was currently trying to kick off his soaked through shoes. He looked at Jigen, eyes big and watery, cheeks red, either from the crying or the drinking, and wet hair stuck to his forehead. </p><p>“I got caught in the rain” He said, voice coarse and broken, obviously from the crying. Jigen had never seen him look so vulnerable, and it broke his heart. </p><p>“That’s why you’re so upset, huh? ‘Cos of a little rain? Doesn’t seem like you...” he prodded. </p><p>Lupin, sodden shoes now discarded by the door, took a few uneasy steps towards the sofa, before sitting in it, rain dripping off him and soaking into it. He tried to think of a witty reply, he really did, but his lip only quivered before he buried his face in his hands and let out a choked sob. </p><p>“Hey now...” His older boyfriend started, sitting next to him and holding him in his arms, “What’s gotten into you?”  <br/>Jigen stroked Lupins wet hair to calm him as he caught his breath, Lupins head pressed up against Jigens chest. </p><p>“Dunno” he sighed, “Just, the whole heist thing, and Fujiko hates me... It just... Fucking sucks.”</p><p>“I know” Jigen agreed. “I know.”</p><p>The pair stayed like that for a small moment, Lupin in Jigen’s warm embrace, Jigen’s pyjama pants being soaked through. </p><p>“Hey, you better warm and dry, you’ll catch a cold, you know? Get undressed, ill fetch you something clean, got it?” </p><p>Lupin sniffed, “Got it. You sound like a mother”</p><p>Jigen came back with a pair of boxers and a big t-shirt, one of his, Lupin sitting in his underwear on the sofa. He looked fed up and defenceless. Jigen took in every scar, scratch, and mark. </p><p>“Heads up.” He threw him the warm clothes, and Lupin caught them without even looking. </p><p>“You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?” Jigen asked as Lupin pulled on the shirt. </p><p>“Yes please” he answered, smiling only a little, but it made Jigen feel a whole lot better.</p><p>He took Lupins hand as he lead him into the room, Lupin laying down on the pillow Jigen was dozing away on less than an hour ago, relishing the left over warmth. Jigen lay next to him, and they both automatically shuffled closer, arms around one and other, legs entwined, scratchy leg hair itching eachother. </p><p>“I love you, Jigen” Lupin spoke, heavy eyes closed. </p><p>Jigen kissed Lupin’s cheek and shoulder, before snuggling into his neck. </p><p>“I love ya too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>